The After Life
by Jenninspace
Summary: A Post Breaking Dawn Story, with the trials and triblutions the Cullens face in the everyday life of a family full of mythical creatures. Its seems that those like Nessie and vegetarian vampires have become more common place ever since the almost battle.
1. Chapter 1

Twelve years, twelve years since I've been changed, since Nessie been born and since our family has been completed. Nine years since we've moved out of that little rainy town that changed my life and since I've seen my father. Five years since Nessie has been full matured and been married to Jacob. I've graduated high school 4 times and gotten my phd in English once, and for the most part I couldn't be happier. Sure I miss Charlie and Renee but I still talk to them on the phone and over email at least once a week, Charlie knew I had to leave forks and as far as Renee knows I'm in the deep north of Alaska while Edward works on some research project. And sure sometimes I get sad that Nessie had such a short childhood and Edward and I didn't get as much time with her as we liked, but I don't think she'd have it any other way she's deeply involve with Jacob and there about to celebrate there five year anniversary. Alice being Alice of course had to throw a big party and gather all our family and friends.

We have a new story now, Edward, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Emmet and I live with Carlisle and Esme as there adopted children. And Jake is trying to pass as Esme adoptive brother, who met my older sister Nessie and they fell in love and got married. Which is why we all live on the same property and knew each other before we moved to our current town, Confused? I know I am. In reality Jake and Nessie live in the "pool house" which looks more like a two story town house that just happens to be placed next to a pool, of course this was Esme's idea with her amazing remodeling skills it was done with in 72 hours of our arrival. While the rest of us live in the main house each couple in there own rooms scattered through out the house. We have been living in Rochester for a little over 5 months now and everything is going great, Jasper, Alice Emmet, Rose, Edward and I all attended the local high school, Carlisle is the head of medicine at the county hospital, Esme's is working as an interior designer while Jake works as an ambulance driver while Nessie is attending Rochester community college working on her teaching degree.

Tonight we where celebrating, its Edward's one-hundredth and twenty-fourth birthday, but to everyone coming from school where celebrating his seventeenth. Ever since Resme first birthday she insists that we all celebrate our birthdays at least every 5 years, and tonight was Edward's turn. He hated that, Edward hated being the center of attention just as much as I do, but he would do anything to make his little girl happy. And trust me these little parties made not only Nessie but Alice and Esme down right giddy.

"Do we have to go down stairs, how about we just stay up in our room and have a party of our own" Edward was trying to do anything to avoid facing the celebration that was congregating down stairs.

"Yes, we have to go. Just think of how happy its going to make Nessie" I smiled my biggest smile looking up at him from my vanity. I was just doing the finishing touches on my make up. For the party Alice dragged all of us down to New York City for shopping. I had to admit it she did pick out the perfect outfit for me, I was in a cute little purple jewltone dress that hit me at the knee and had a had beaded halter neckline. Edward of course look like a Greek god as always in he's cute little navy blue suit jacket and black pants with a skinny tie to match.

"You look wonderful, darling, I think we should stay up hear, I don't want to share you with anyone tonight" He was hugging me around the waste, his chin rested on my shoulder and I could see him smiling my favorite crocked smile in the reflection of the mirror.

"Edward, your not going to get out of this now straighten your tie and get ready to go down stairs" After that he let out a huge groan and feel onto the bed causing a loud crash.

"Edward, did you break the bed frame again, Esme is going to murder you she just replaced it last week" I said letting out a kind of whisper scream under my breath.

" Then why down we just run out and get a new one now?" he was so mischievous when he didn't want to do something.

Just then Alice burst through the door like a little hell fire pixie.

" If you two don't stop procreating and get your buts down those stairs with in the next 2 minuets I will pick you up myself and carry you down there" Alice said with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed and she taped her foot on the floor.

"Where coming Alice" Edward said in a muffled voice as he buried his face in a pillow.

In a flash Alice picked Edward up and threw him over her shoulder she then eyed me

" Now you can either get up and walk out of your door or you can suffer the same fate as this one" she said as she motioned her head toward Edward who was draped over her shoulder lifelessly just letting out a huge sigh every couple of seconds. I got up and backed up towards the door holding both hands in signal of a surrender.

"Now thats more like it, now Edward I can put you down and you'll come down without a fight or am I going to have a drag you kicking and screaming down the stairs?"

"OK, ok Alice, I come quietly. Now can I be put down now?" In the blink of an eye Edward was up right standing next to me, Alice look accomplished as she watched us walk out of our bed room.

The Party went off without a hitch, it seemed everyone had a good time, even Edward once he loosened up a bit. He received all kinds of gifts from the kids at school, CD's, T-shirts, and even a hand made hat from an odd hippy girl at school who alway stared at us with an odd fascination look on her face almost as if she knew, but it was impossible.

Once everyone left we cleaned the house at hyper speed and all of us retired to our separate activities for the night, tomorrow we where leaving early to go hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I woke up extra early this morning i was excited to go hunting, last nights party was so much fun, i mean surrounded by teenagers and there raging hormones normal isn't my idea of a good time, especially since daddy can see all there vulgar thoughts about me and my mother which gets not only him upset but makes Jake go a tad insane, but they restrained themselves for the party and I even think had a good time. But back to the present, i was siting up in bed bouncing up and down in an attempt to wake Jake, but he just kept groaning and rolling over, he hated waking up this early just to go hunting. But this trip was no ordinary hunt trip, today we where meeting up with up with other hybrids!

Ever since that faithful day in the clearing when my family risked there lives for me the Cullen clan has become mildly famous in the vampire world. The alternative life style my family live spread like wild fire and although the vampire community, and while some vampires thought the way we live was "going against nature" others found it insisting and most of them became "vegetarians". Carlisle loved this new turn of events and made it a point to gather with the other vegetarians covens regularly to go hunting. Today was extra special because we where meeting up with a coven who where not only vegetarians but had two hybrid children like me.

Today we where going hunting with the Abbot clan. Originally the Abbot coven consisted of three vampires Charles, Hannah, and there "son" Michel. Soon after hearing about the Cullens alternative lifestyle the quickly switch to an all animal blood diet. While attending a local high school Michel feel in love with a human girl named Stefani. Stefani got pregnant shortly after they graduated with twins and had an even more difficult time with her pregnancy then my mom, but she got through it and Michel changed her shortly after. They had the two cutest kids alive, Lavender and Ryan. I haven't seen them since they where born 2 years ago, they must look at least 10 or 12 now. I was super excited to see them they where the only other hybrid vegetarians i knew and now that they could talk it would be fun to discuss all that comes with being a hybrid vegetarians living in a family full of vampires.

Now i was getting antsy and i started bouncing even harder up and down on the bed, and when that didn't work i started shoving Jake.

"Ughhh, come on Ness just five more minuets" He rolled over on his side covering hid face with a pillow.

At that i sprang out of bed and opened all the blinds and let the sunshine fill the room. "Come on Jakey, wakie wakie" i ripped the covers off of him and wa smet with another large groan.

"Nessie just because you wake up earlier dosn't mean were going to leave any earlier" i could barely understand him because his voice was muffled by the pillow that was covering his face.

"Thats exactly what it means Jacob Black, now get your lazy butt out of bed and get dressed."

With that he sat up and dragged his feet over to the closet to get dress. I pranced over to my huge closet stocked with every designer know to man in thanks to aunty Alice. I la la la la LOVED fashion, I guess that where I differed from my mom who was completely content wearing jeans and a T-shirt. I quickly slipped on a pair of gucci skinny jeans, a lavender cami top and a white button up sweater with adorable pearl buttons.

I quickly ran down stairs and prepared some eggs and toast for Jake. I would never understand how he found this crap appealing, I mean sure when i had to i would eat small amounts but i never enjoyed it.

"Is that eggs and toast i smell" Jake came up behind me hugging my waist and kissed me on the neck.

" Why yes it is, made just for you" i said as i turned around and smiled at him

"Well thanx you light of my life it smells amazing" he began stuffing enough eggs and toast to feed a family of four down his gull.

"You want some" he said mouth full of food as he held a piece of toast up.

"Ick, no thank you dear, i saving my appetite for when we go hunting later, Im going to the main house to see if anyones ready yet. Meet me there when your finished?" Jake just nodded his head up and down as he stuffed more toast into his mouth.

" GOOD MORNING ROCHESTER" i said as i bursted through the door slidding on my knees doing the rock on sing with both hands.

"And good morning to you Rennesme" My grandmother esme was hanging up some kid of painting on the wall, just like esme alway in a constant stage of redocating her already perfect out.

I skipped up and kissed esme on the cheek.

"Is everyone ready yet?" i asked her hopefully as i eyed the painting

"I'm not sure sweet heart why dont you go check"

"Ok,"

i walked over to the stair case and bellowed up the stair much louder then nessarie for my family to hear me but at that moment i was to excited to care. "YO, everyone get up and get down here we have places to go and people to see come on, Lets goooo"

"I see I'm not the only one she decided to annoy this morning" Jake said as he walk through the door.

I whipped my head around and sent him the death glare

"Im just kidding baby, its not like they where sleeping anyways" he looked up at me with that smile that that warmed me all the way down to my tiptoes. It was so unfair he knew I couldn't be mad at him when he looked at me like that.

"Your right, And because they don't sleep i shouldn't be taking them this long" i said that last part a little louder to make sure all of them heard me.

Just then Emmet came barreling down the stairs and stopped short in front of me standing up straight like a solider.

"Emmet Cullen reporting for duty, here to follow any commands you may dish our sir..I mean ma'am, I mean Nessie"

"Emmet stop messing around, now where is everyone else?"

"There on there way down, Alice is making your mom change, Rose is almost done getting ready, and your dad and Jasper are finishing up a game of chess, it should be almost over now that your mom has stop shielding Jaspers thoughts so the game would be fair."

"Ok, i just wish they would hurry up, i want to get to New Hampshire to meet up with the Abbots"

" O don't worry we will, i see us getting there in one hour and forty three minuets" Alice said as she hopped down the stairs with the everyone else in tow with the exception of Carlisle.

"Where's Carlisle?" I said suddenly noticing his absence.

"O he'll be down in a minuets he's gathering up his medical bag, he want to examen the twins." Esme said just as she finished perfectly hanging up the painting."You know Carlisle, he want to track the twins progress, you know him trying to gather up as much medical information as possible."

Everyone just nodded or made a small noise to acknowledge Esme. They where all caught up in there own thing, Emmet was psyching himself up for hunting, Rose was staring into a small hand held mirror, Jasper was holding Alice's cell phone above his head for what I'm guessing was preventing her from bidding on something online, and my parents where just holding each other faces looking deep into their eyes. I'm sure this would gross most kids out seeing there parents get all gu gu eyed over each other, but to me it just reminded me that their love was the reason I was here, because not even the fact that my mom was human and my dad was a vampire could stop them from loving each other.

"Everyone Ready to go?" Carlisle said as he came down the stairs.

"So ready!" you could hear the growing excitement in my voice

We all piled into the cars, I recently persuaded the family to get hybrids for there every day cars, and yes ha ha a hybrid driving a hybrid I'm just a big ol' pun. But I figured if where going to inhabit this earth forever we should keep it clean. Emmet didn't like the idea of driving a tiny little car so he got a custom made hummer that runs on hydrogen, only Emmet.

Jacob and I took my prius, while mom, dad, Alice and Jasper piled into dads volvo, and Carlisle, Esme drove with Emmet and Rose in Emmets hummer. And we where on our way.

***

**Tell me whatcha think its my first fanfiction, really tell me horrible, mundane, awesome?**

**Reviews would really make me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do naht own twilight

Jacob and I arrived at the hunting spot about 20 mins after everyone else, unlike the rest of my family i only drove slightly over the speed limit, hey unlike the rest of them im breakable.

"My God, its about dam time you guys got hear, you travel at snail pace" Emmet said as he leaned up against his huge car.

"Hey sorry, if i get stopped by the cops I'm only half as dazzling as you guys, so theres a chance I could get a ticket" I told him with a smug look on my face.

" And did you forget she's a little bit breakable Emmet, my god" Rose said as she smack Emmet on the back of the head.

"Hey don't hit me, she was the one so eager to get hear this morning" Emmet motioned to me as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, now that where hear lets find the Abbots!" i said the exciting still building

"No need, where hear" I turned around and faced Charles, Hannah and the rest of the Abbot clan.

Alice and I let out twin squeals as we both ran up and hugged the Abbots.

I Quickly Hugged Hannah and Stefani and then wrapped one arm around each of the twins and picked them up into a triple hybrid hug!

"Oh my God, you guys are so big, last time i saw you guys looked one maybe two. and now look at you two, you could both pass for 12 or 13" i said so fast i could barley understand myself

"Hi Nessie" they said in unison, it was adorable. I swear there gift was cuteness.

After that we all went hunting deep into the white mountains of New Hampshire and once we where all full we walk backed to our cars and made our way back to the Abbots secluded Lake house.

We all gathered into small groups inside the large house, Mom and Stefani where in a corner of the room talking. Carlisle, Charles and Dad where all sitting around a big wooden table. Esme, Rose, Hannah and Alice where in the kitchen talking about fashion and design, And Emmet, Michel, and Jake where playing video games on the big screen. Jasper decided to go off and talk to Ryan because Ryan had a very similar gift to Jaspers, he was able to feel peoples emotions, but he could turn it on and off, and unlike jasper he couldn't manipulate other people emotions. Which left me sitting inside the screen in porch with Lavender, which is just what I wanted. I remember back to when i was going through puberty, it was hell. I mean, in some sense i was better off then most, i only had to go through it for a few months while most girls have to go though it for years, but because i was going though it so fast my hormone and emotions where magnified ten fold, not to mention that i was suddenly self conscious around Jacob, which was weird because i had always been the most conferrable with Jacob out of everyone i knew. So i wanted to touch base with Lavender and see where she was in this who crazed stage of growth.

"So, Lavender how have you been?"

" I don't know good i guess, did i tell you that some of the volturi stopped by about a month ago, i guess dad use to be friends with Felix when Charles Hannah and him where living in Rome, Jane and Alec tagged along too. I was afraid when i saw them coming at first but i guess they where just dealing with some indiscretion of a nomadic vampire in the area and stopped by to say hi, it was actually nice seeing them, ya know with the exception of Jane of course. "

I had to chuckle at that. "Of course"

"Hey Nessie can i ask you a question?"

"Of Course Lavender, fire away"

"When did you realize you liked Jake?"

"Well, you know its a little different for me and Jacob, since I'm his imprint and all"

" Yea I've heard something to that effect, but when did you first realize that you liked Jake you know, more then a friend"

"Oh, well when i was about your age i had a huge crush on Jake, i would write his name and draw hearts around it all over my journals, sometimes i would even write Mrs. Jacob Black or Renesme Black, it was really awkward because we knew we would be together but i was still to young for Jacob to reciprocate the feelings, he still thought of me as a little sister."

Lavender just huffed and rested her head on on her hand.

"Why Lavender, do you like someone?"

She perked up with a look of shock on her face

"What? no, no I was just wondering"

"Who is it" I said as a put my arm around her shoulders

She looked a little uncomfortable talking about it, but i assured her that i wouldn't tell anyone.

"Hey if you cant tell me, the only other veggie hybrid you know, who can you tell?"

she laughed at that and let out a huge sigh

"Its not like he's even remotely interested in me, and he lives so far away, and he's not even a vegetarian"

" You mean you like another vampire?"

" Well Duh Nessie"

"Do i know him?" i mean who could she know that i didn't

" Yea, im uhh pretty sure you uhh do."

" Lavender Abbot, who is it?" i said as i squealed and shoved her

"Promise me you wont tell anyone?"

" Yea, Yea i promise now spill!"

"Alec" she said it so low that i almost couldn't hear it

"Alec of the volturi?!" i half screamed looking at her in shock

"Shhhhh, House full of vampires with super human hearing"

"Oh right sorry"

After that we began to speak low enough so only we could hear each other

"Alec o the volturi, really Lavender, really?"

"Shh, Yes. Ever since Jane, Felix and him showed up for there visit i cant stop thinking about him, I'm obsessed, i stalk his facebook every chance i get"

She look'd sad, almost ashamed, and wait Alec has a facebook? thats weird Jasper, Alice and Me where the only ones in our family with facebook and the only reason Jasper had one was because Alice made him get it. I couldn't even convince Jacob to get one, he said it was a "waste of time" but i will break him eventually.

"Alec has a facebook?"

"Yea Nessie everyone in the Voltiure dose with the exception of Casius and marcus, and i don't think that Aro actually knows how to work the internet enough to actually check his, I'm sure jane just set it up from him. you know how he finds everything simply..

"Fascinating" we both said at the same time imitating Aro perfectly. After that we both burst into fits of laughter.

Just then Jasper and Ryan came out onto the porch.

"Whats so funny, we want to laugh too" said ryan in a hopeful voice

"Nothing, nothing at all" Lavender said as we both stopped laughing abruptly

"Alright well apparently where all going to gather in the screening room to watch some movie, you guys coming?" Ryan stated

"Yea will be there in a minuet" I said

They both look confused but decided to leave it alone and walked back into the house

"Don't worry Lavender, will finish our talk later, let go see what movie they picked out" i said as i dragged her up from her seat.

Everyone was in the screening room, and i was curious as to what movie we where watching, just then Emmet got up out of his seat.

"Tonights feature presentation is a personal favorite of mine, and i hope you all enjoy it so with out any more delay i present to you Dracula"

Everyone let out a huge burst of laughter, and jacob and ryan threw popcorn at Emmet.

We all settled down and watched the movie and eventually Ryan, Jacob, Lavender and me all made out way to bed.

__

**Reviews Really REALLY make me smile. and who dosnt like to make people smile. : )**

**Tell me what you thinkk! good bad i want to hear it all. and thanxs to sydnybowen013 for being my first reviewer. yes im extremely lame with the shout out but im just super excited. the next chapter is still in Nessies pov but i will get back to Bella soon.**

**Let me know who else pov you wanna hear from and ill try it out!**

**i i back read some of my other chapters and noticed mistakes i could really use a beta reader, if anyone interested in the job lemme know. **

-- Jenn


	4. Chapter 4

I do naht own twilight

--

When we got up late the next morning and said our goodbyes to the Abbots, i promised Lavender it wouldn't be so long in between visits this time. I let Esme and Carlisle take my car home, they had to run some errands that the rest of us didn't want to go on so I piled into the Volvo with mom and dad, Alice and Jasper road along with Emmet and Rose. I had a mission for this ride home, to get my family to get Facebook, I mean really the Volturi has it and the Cullen clan who is centuries younger doesn't?

I watched as the trees rushed by and I held hands with Jacob in the back seat.

"Hey did you guys know that the Volturi have Facebook?"

Mom turned around "Is that so." She cocked one eyebrow and looked at me.

"Yup, its true I guess Lavender and Ryan have most of them added" I said in a convincing tone.

"Thats nice dear." My dad said almost patronizing me because he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Yup, even Aro, and I mean really if that dinosaur can be up to date with technology why can't we, who are eons younger then him, be just as up to date?" I already felt like I was losing this battle.

"Well, sweetie don't you have a Facebook?" my mom asked almost completely oblivious as to what I was trying to convey.

" Dear, I think she is referring to the rest of us." My dad said as he looked at my mom smiling.

"O sweetie you know we cant. If people from our old high schools decided to look us up they can see in our pictures that we haven't aged a day, and that wouldn't turn out well" my mom said as sweetly as she could.

"But mom you can make it private, so private that theres a good chance even Jenks couldn't find it"

"Oh Ness who are you kidding Jenks could find anything, but maybe we could work something out, ill have to take a look at the web site" My dad said as he turned around and gave me a smile a a wink.

It was then I knew that I had won, the Cullen clan was going on the web. The minuet my dad caved I knew I had them all, what can I say I'm daddy's little girl. With the Help of aunty Alice id have everyone online by tonight.

As we drove, I plotted. I was on a mission to find Lavender a date, I'm sure Alice would help me she was just as meddlesome as I was if not more. When we got home I ran to the pool house at lightening speed. I told Jake I had some last minuet school work to do, hey I was only half lying I had some work to do but if he knew I was meddling in someone else's personal life he'd try to stop me, something about it always blowing up in my face yada yada yada.

Once I got inside I bolted to the desk in the living room and booted up my laptop, and quickly logged onto Facebook. Alice always had the funniest status updates.

**Alice Cullen: is on her way home with jazz, em, and rose. Its fun to watch my siblings fight, when will emmet ever learn no to dedicate six-mix-alot songs to Rose's butt its just gonna get him hit. ugh bafon. **

Ugh, I always miss the funny stuff, o well. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice

**When you get home, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars, come directly to the pool house. I have a super fun plan and you will defiantly want in!**

**xoxo**

**Nessie**

**OMG! tell me tell me tell me! **

**Alice**

**I'll tell you when you get here, and btw I think I convinced everyone that social networking sites are the root of all evil, ill tell you more when you get here hurry up!**

**xoxo**

**Nessie**

**You mean the rest of the family is finally getting Facebook! Sweet, bout time though its like they where all living in the stone age, but hey i guess we had to send the trend into motion like always ;p. but hey where pulling into the drive way now, ill be there in a nano sec!**

**Alice**

I shut my phone and not even a mili second later Alice was by my side.

"Waho, scared me there. Every heard of knocking" I said sarcastically

"Hey, your the one who got me all wound up little missy" Alice said as she stuck her tongue out.

" So is this a plan of destruction, revenge or my favorite shopping?"

"Actually, its a plan of romance!"

"O my second favorite, you know after shopping. So whose lives are we melding together."

"Well I was talking to Lavender while we where at the Abbots, and I thought it would be adorable if we found her a date. She is going through that awkward teenage phase and I thought setting her up on a date would be loads of fun"

"O you truly are my niece, you know I use push you mom and dad together all the time, even in the beginning when Edward was all emo and being a drama queen "Oh Alice, I cant do that to that poor innocent human girl, I don't care if we where meant to be together. Blah Blah Blah"

"You know you pull of dad perfectly"

"Thats what you get when you live with someone for over 60 years" she just looked at me and winked "but i didn't let his stupid self loathing get in the way, nope i persevered, and if i do say so myself i make a wonderful match maker. I do it with the humans in high school all the time, you know until Jazz tells me to stop melding. ugh men"

"Jake dose the same thing! Thats why I told you to come straight here, I didn't want him knowing what I was doing cause he'd just bitch about it."

"I know what you mean, don't worry I wont tell, Vampire Pixie honor" and with that she put her hand over her heart, gotta laugh at that. " So anyway who are we setting Lavender up with? The only other hybrid I know her age is her brother."

"Well, I was thinking dose it really have to be a hybrid? What about that kid Ken who Eleazar and Carmen took in, I mean he cant be more then what 14?"

"In human years, yea I guess. But he's still new to the whole vegetarian thing id be afraid he bite Lavender"

"Hmm, you have a point there, what about..um Alec?

"Haha, good one Ness like Anyone would go out with one of the demon twins, hahhahahaha" Alice was Laughing historically, now I knew why Lavender didn't want anyone knowing.

"Well I mean, he's around her age. He's got plenty of self control, even if he dose feed on humans, and he is the lesser of two evils" with that Alice stopped laughing and looked at me with what can only be described as a mix of shock and disgusted all rolled into one.

"Nessie, you cant be serious. The less of two evils still means he's evil. And I'm sure anyone would look like an angel next to insane Jane, besides its not like any of them ever leave Voltura for anything but there "missions""

Alice was right I knew it, but Lavender seemed so taken with Alec. I just wanted to make her little teenage crush dreams come true, but hey who knows normal teenagers change who they like every other week, so I was hoping that she would just get over it, in the mean time I was going to try to find someone nice, someone loving, because thats what Lavender deserved, heck thats what everyone Deserves. With that Alice and I stayed up most of the night scouring all over Facebook to find a nice guy for Lavender. Jake found out what we where doing and just shuck his head at us and mumble "its going to blow up in your faces" under his breath as he made his way to bed. But I knew it was going to work out, it had to. I ended up drifting in and out of consciousness on the love seat in the living room watching reruns of the love boat while Alice still scoured every mythical creatures Facebook she could think of, it seems that the rest of the family had already singed up and was quite taken with this new found technology of theres, writing the dumbest, weirdest, craziest status updates every few minuets. I was hoping that this would fad fast and they just look at it every could days like normal people, but it was entertaining to say the least.

**Roisel Cullen: is doing her makeup, not that she really needs it. **

**Emmet Cullen: Just accidentally punch a hole in the wall, must fix before Esme finds out.**

**Esme Cullen; is having a nice time at home WTF, and is about to chastise emmet for punching ANOTHER hole in the wall.**

"Alice why dose Esme's status say wtf in it? I've never even heard her say dam"

"Oh that, yea Emmet and I convince her a while ago that WTF actually means With the family, its turing out way better then I ever expected."

"Ha thats funny, and I don't think that Emmet grasps that everyone can see his update yet."

"Yea probably not, since he just posted another one about wishing Rose would stop doing her make up and get it on with him"

"Ahh my ears, my poor fragile ears, Alice why would you subject me to that!"

"What, you where going to see it in a second anyways"

**Bella Cullen; is reading a book and listening to the sounds of her lullaby played on the piano by her own personal Adonis**

**Edward Cullen; is watching his wonderful wife read as he tickles the ivories to her favorite song**

**Carisel Cullen; is currently hard at work in his study, but his family is more then welcome to stop by and pay him a visit!**

Ugh yawn nothing interesting there

**Jasper Cullen; is currently wondering where his wife is, and wishing that Emmet would stop sending waves of lust through out the house. UGH**

Haha poor Jasper

**Jacob Black; is going to bed, wishing his wife would stop meddling with peoples love lives and come up to bed. **

With that I took my lead, I told Alice I was going to bed and told her that Jasper was looking for her, but to try to steer clear of Emmet and Roses room. Then I climbs the stairs and snuggled up to my Jacob.

--

Reviews make me really really happy.

If anyone cares/ reads this im putting a photo of the abbots up on my profile there will be a link. click it.


End file.
